


Johnlock - Drunken(?) Love

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom! John, Drunk John, Drunk Sex, Drunk Sherlock, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top! Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are drunk, smut ensues. Work in progress - an ending that I like is yet to be written.</p><p>EDIT - I added a few more details. There's some sort of ending now, but it is so cheesy it was almost physically painful to write. Sigh. Oh well, maybe I'll change it *cough* in three months *cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock - Drunken(?) Love

John woke up looking at the back of Sherlock's naked neck and shoulders, his gorgeous, muscled back. He could not resist kissing it, tracing Sherlock's spine with his tongue. As he gently massaged his lover's neck with his lips, he recalled the events of the night before. They had both been slightly drunk, and having barely conquered the stairs they had not questioned sharing John's bedroom, as it was the closest to the front door. As they entered the bedroom, John turned to say something to Sherlock, but both of their reaction times had lengthened from the amount of alcohol in their systems, and Sherlock stumbled into John, knocking them both onto John's bed.

Sherlock's face was inches from John's as they landed, and John blinked up at the detective in muted surprise. Sherlock stared dazedly down at him before leaning forward and pressing his lips against John's. The army doctor's eyes widened first with shock that his flatmate was _kissing_ him, then with the shock that he was enjoying it. John tentatively kissed him back, experimenting. Sherlock moaned quietly and deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue against John's front teeth. A passion flamed inside the veteran doctor and he clasped the consulting detective closer. Sherlock pulled away, his eyes drooping in a daze. He rolled off John and pulled at his scarf and coat, dropping them on the floor. John, still feeling the shock of the kiss, lay still. Clothes, he thought. They were a hinderance. He wanted them off. He tried to sit up, grabbing at the hem of his sweater, but Sherlock pushed him back down.

“Let me...” He whispered, sliding his hand up John's stomach, pulling off both the sweater and undershirt in one. He tossed them to the floor and started caressing John's stomach and chest with his lips. John gasped as his roommate pinched a nipple between his teeth and slid his hand down his hip. John rubbed his hands around Sherlock's chest, finding the shirt buttons and beginning to undo them. Sherlock moaned and moved his face up to John's throat, kissing and licking. John tensed and groaned with pleasure, Sherlock's lips were so soft, sucking and brushing along John's neck. He wanted him so badly, he had to finish undoing his shirt... When he finished he fumbled with the zipper of his jeans, but Sherlock got there first. He traced a line down his stomach with his tongue, and pulled off John's trousers.

“Mmmm... You're getting hard...” He moaned, shoving his face into John's crotch. John's eyes bulged and he let out a small yelp. His ecstasy spiked as Sherlock rubbed his endowment, but dipped when he drew his face away. Sherlock started kissing him again, and John recovered somewhat and tried and succeeded in undoing Sherlock's pants. He pulled them down with his hands, then used his feet to get them all the way off. He lifted his body and, wrapping his legs around Sherlock's hips, ground himself against the detective, causing a moan to escape from both of them.

“John... Ohhh...” Sherlock ground into him more strongly against the bed, growing harder the longer they rubbed. Pleasure exploded in them both, and they rolled over so John was on top. He pulled away from the kiss and slid down Sherlock's torso to the space between his hips, where a noticeable bulge had been growing. He slowly pulled off Sherlock's underwear, completely uncovering him. He slowly took him into his mouth, drawing a long moan from the naked man. Sherlock seized John's head in his hands, tangling his fingers in his lover's hair and thrusting, deeper and faster. He was not small, and John choked a little, but Sherlock was so deliciously hard and tender that he didn't mind. He swallowed and worked his throat muscles as Sherlock pushed himself deep, making him moan louder.

“John, I'm coming..!” John immediately turned his head away, and Sherlock gasped and whimpered. “Why did you stop?”

“I want... I want you to fuck me, I want to feel you inside me. Come inside me, please, Sherlock?”

John leaned up to kiss him again, but a gleam had appeared in the eyes of his flatmate, turning him into a carnal and an almost feral creature as Sherlock flipped him over onto his back. He crouched over him and pushed his lips against John's, a growl escaping his throat. He kissed him aggressively, shoving his tongue into John's mouth and grinding against John again. His hand creeped down John's stomach and gripped him, hard. John cried out, still kissing Sherlock. He was almost fearful of what Sherlock had become, he did not recognize this beautiful beast licking and sucking, squeezing and grinding; making him more aroused than he had ever felt with a woman. He shivered with anticipation as Sherlock's lips lingered on a nipple, then slowly meandered downward. A single touch of his lips made John's manhood tremble.

John groaned out loud as Sherlock took him in his mouth, swallowing all in one. God, his mouth was heavenly. Embarrassingly loud sounds escaped John's lips as Sherlock licked and sucked, gently flicking the tip with his tongue, drawing the foreskin towards him with each give and take. John climaxed with another mortifyingly loud yell, filling his lover's mouth with seed. Sherlock groaned with satisfaction and pulled off, still holding the seed in his mouth. He kneeled between John's thighs, spit some ejaculate into his hand, and gently pressed two sticky fingers into John. John moaned at the sensation, arching his back against Sherlock's fingers, stroking and widening. Sherlock spit the rest into his other hand, then moved it down to lubricate his own enlarged member, removing his fingers and shifting up on the bed.

“Aah... So... Big... Sher... lock...”

John gasped and groaned as Sherlock entered, slowly pushing deeper and deeper until his thighs were flush with John's arse. Both men paused for a moment, savoring the intimacy and closeness they had never felt with each other before. Sherlock then began to draw out and in, gradually speeding up until he was pounding John into the mattress, both of them yelling and groaning with pleasure, Sherlock's thighs smacking against John's arse at each pass. John gasped as Sherlock found his prostate and pounded into it, harder and harder. Both men were gibbering and groaning in pleasure.

“Harder... HARDER... JOHN!” Sherlock nearly screamed as he finished, collapsing onto the army doctor.

They lay, sweating slightly as their breathing calmed in each other's arms.

Sherlock giggled sleepily, and John blinked at him slowly. "Poor Mrs Hudson... I hope that didn't wake her up, that would lead to a very uncomfortable morning." John chuckled at bit too, and together they slowly drifted into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that it may not be entirely realistic, I'm not sure how they sobered up so fast (if they sobered up at all - don't hate me I'm sheltered and know nothing about the details of being drunk). Oh well. I hope you enjoyed, but if you didn't I suggest "A Cure For Boredom" by emmagrant01, "The Frost is All Over" by Chryse, and "You Give Me Fever" by michi_thekiller.


End file.
